A toothbrush which emits light or generates other emissions from one or more electrically powered elements disposed on the head of the toothbrush can be provided in a variety of ways. A manual or electric toothbrush can have electrically powered elements disposed in the handle or other area remote from the head, and convey emissions from the electrically powered elements to the head of the toothbrush with transmitters such as fiber optics. However, emissions conveyed through a transmitter such as fiber optics are often diminished. For example, light emitting from a light emitting element that is conveyed via fiber optics can diminish in luminous intensity and/or flux density as it travels the length of the fiber optic transmitter. Alternatively, the electrically powered element can be disposed on the head of the toothbrush. However, an electrically powered element disposed on the head of an electric toothbrush must be of a size and placement such that space remains for bristles and the mechanics of the electric toothbrush. The mechanics of the toothbrush, especially the drive shaft, consume much of the space available within the head and neck of the toothbrush. Additionally, increasing the size of the head and/or handle of the toothbrush to increase space for including the electrically powered element can result in a toothbrush that is too large to effectively and comfortably clean the surfaces of the oral cavity. Therefore, it is desired to have an electric toothbrush wherein an electrically powered element is disposed on the head of the toothbrush such that the mechanics of the toothbrush are not interrupted or otherwise compromised. Further it is desired to have an electrically powered element disposed on the head of the toothbrush such that no fiber optics and/or other transmitters are necessary to convey the emissions from the electrically powered element to the head of the electric toothbrush.